Just Give Me A Reason
by Akatsuki Yuuki-sama
Summary: Just give a reason just a little bit's enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. How love comes and creates a bond. But weither there's love there's a broken heart. because of that love, three hearts are now involved in a single relationship and as it lasts longer their friendship comes to an end.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**Title: **Just Give Me A Reason

**Summary:** _**Just give a reason just a little bit's enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again**_. How love comes and creates a bond. But whether there's love there's a broken heart. because of that love, three hearts are now involved in a single relationship and as it lasts longer their friendship comes to an end.

"..." Dialogue

_**'...' Thoughts**_

**Chapter 1:** How It All Began

A six-year-old boy was walking down the streets from school, it was almost sunset and the road is getting darker as the sun slowly disappears. His eyes are glued on his way as he saw a bunch of boys same as his age were disturbing a girl. He was about to scare and beat them off when he saw how a single girl beating them and bruising them as they groaned in pain.

In his surprise he just stood there watching them leave running for their lives and blinked a few times. His gaze now turned to the said girl, she suddenly sat on the floor, she leaned to her knees and hid her face. He can hear her cry enough for him to make a move.

He walked to her, he stopped on her side as he continued to watch her "What do you want?" she mumbled under sobs. He sat there beside her as he asked

"Are you alright?" he asked with a such worried face he was a bit panicking

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she asked still hiding her crying face. He doesn't know what to do to crying girls mostly since he just met her now. As his eyes went down to her knee he saw a wound in the middle of her fair, smooth, soft skin. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her wounded knee, she finally showed her face and absent-mindedly stared at the _**Four Eyed**_.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused and sniffed a little. He turned his attention to the girl now showing her face to him. Her eyes may be redden by crying for a moment she still looked..

_**'Cute' **_He thought.

"It's bleeding and I think it's the reason your crying" he snapped out his daydream

"It's not" she muttered very weakly. Then the boy stood up and kneeled in front of her, his back was facing her and he offers his hands to her.

"What are you doing now?" she asked looking confused

"Hop on my back" the boy said

"And why would I do that?" the girl asked, sniffing.

"I'll carry you to home" he answered plainly. She finally swallowed her pride and jumped on his back

_**'She's light'**_ he stood up and started to walk.

"Who were those boys before?" he asked her plainly, she didn't immediately answered

"They're just a bunch of bullies who doesn't know who they fought up against" she answered proudly and coldly. "So you were watching?" she asked a bit surprised

"Yeah I was, sorry I didn't help you right away" he apologized.

"What do you think of me? I'm not just any kind of girl you know who doesn't know how to protect themselves" she said in her cold tone again

"Your right, you're not just any kind of girl" he stated still focused on the road.

"So what's your name?" he asked

"I'm Aida Riko, and you?" she asked back

"Hyuuga Junpei" he plainly said "So where do you live anyway?" he asked obviously he doesn't know since he just met her

"Turn right to the next corner and straight to the third and turn right again I live on the fifth house there" she informed him, pointing street she was talking about. Hyuuga's eyes widen

"You're the newcomers huh?" he stated his words a little surprised and more happy.

She started to cry again burying her head on his shoulders "Why are you crying again?" he asked more worried

"It's hurting more than before" he looked at the scarf and it's now soaked of her blood

"Don't worry were almost there just a little more and your going to be alright" he started to go faster. He let go on of her right leg and cupped her soft cheeks to wipe her tears away "Stop crying it will end soon" she's finally calmed and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

As they entered the porch to her house a Man along with a Woman were standing on the doorway "Riko?" The Woman rushed towards them and touched her daughter's face

"What happened?" the Man asked as worried as his wife taking Riko from Hyuuga's hands. Riko woke up

"Riko are you okay? What happened to your knee? Did this boy here did this?" the Man asked worried and a little cold

"Mom, Dad he's the one who put this scarf on my wound" she plainly answered

"Thank you, for bringing her back home safe" Riko's Mom patted Hyuuga's head saying the words modestly giving him a warm smile

"Your welcome Mrs. Aida and to you too Sir" he bowed and they turned to the door, Riko took a one last look at him, she smiled

"See you Hyuuga-kun" she softly said enough for him to hear it

"See you Aida-san" he smiled and turned around to leave, he went to they're house right next to Riko.

A few days later, he arrived home from school. He was about to enter the house when he heard someone crying, the voice was so familiar that he already knew who it was. He went to his family's neighbor's yard and saw his friend crying

"Why are you crying?" she tilted her head to turn to the boy asking "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked again, she continued to cry a sign for him to sat beside her and comfort her.

He was now with her as she continued to cry she rested her head on his shoulder

"What is it?" he asked almost a whisper full of sympathy for his friend

"They teased me again" she said in soft sobs

"Don't listen to what they say about you" she stopped sniffing and sobbing "Whatever they say bad about you is not true, your special and your unique in a good way" he continued and showed her a soft smile "Tell me whoever teases you and I'll kick them in the butt" he said plainly with a cold yet a little warm smile. She finally laughed "That's what I've been waiting for" he smiled more happily

"What?" she asked with a puzzled look

"Your laugh, it's beautiful" a tint of soft pink was shown on his face as he say the words. They stayed like that for a while and when she felt better, he assisted her to their door.

"Good night Aida-san" he smiled at her. His eyes widen at the sudden softness he felt on his cheek, Riko kissed Hyuuga on his cheek. She pulled back

"Thank you and good night Hyuuga-kun" a slight tint of pink was shown on the both of them

"Ye-yeah go-good night Aida-san, b-bye now" he stuttered as he turned away and left to go back home.

Since then, the two of them became closer to each other. But every friendship have ups and downs, the moment Riko's parents divorced Hyuuga was there for her, to comfort her. When she was teased but beats they're butt and obviously it still hurts and she cries to him. He always listen to her and she listens to him sometimes when he was the one who has a problem. Their friendship and the bond between them was like no other

**Ten Years Later ..**

A certain girl was running through the hall way of Seirin high school. The said school was just built a few months ago. The girl accidentally bumped someone

"Oh sorry Miss" it was a guy

"Sorry, I'm in a rush sorry again" she didn't bother to look at the guys face and leaves him.

The said girl finally arrived to her classroom and opened the door slowly after sighed deeply. She wasn't late actually she's just in time, she sat on the chair near the window her eyes wandered around and a certain someone caught her attention. The guy she once trusted and believed in; Hyuuga Junpei. The one who was there for her, the one that encourages her, the one she talked to about basketball and other things, the one she treat as her own brother. Turns out to be a big coward.

***Flashback***

Hyuuga and Riko met a day after their game in the middle school interhigh, unfortunately they lost the game. It broke their hearts to lose such an important game. But what breaks her heart more was the words he spoke the day they met

"I think I'm not good enough to play any longer" she widen her eyes as what he heard "I don't want to play basketball anymore" he continued. She punched him in the face hardly that his lips popped

"_**Baka**_! _**Aho**_! You used to be tough but you're a coward!" She shot at him "You're a coward for turning your back on something you love" she stopped and glared at him

"I _**Hate**_ You" she quietly said but the words was full of anger and hate. Angrily, she left him mad at himself that he punched the wall beside him

"Ughh Hyuuga, _**Baka**_! Your such an idiot" he uttered loudly punching the wall more. After a moment his fist were bleeding harshly.

***End of Flashback***

She looked away and stared through the window, watching the trees and feel the soft breeze of the wind. A brunette guy suddenly went in and sat behind Hyuuga, after watching him sit she faced the window and watched the view outside over and over again not paying attention at the ones introducing themselves in front as their teacher instructed. But when it was her turn the bell rung for the next subject.

After class, Riko packed her things and headed out the room, she saw two familiar faces talking to the brunette guy from before

"Please Hyuuga-kun let's create a basketball club" he pleaded in an innocent voice

"Go make it yourselves" he turned and met up with Riko. She ignored him and went the other way.

The next day, the brunette guy still won't stop about that basketball club he wants although Riko is happy to know someone passionate about the sport. Even after a week he still won't stop, it impressed Riko but the thing that she's annoyed about is that Hyuuga still won't agree. That day, the brunette guy talked to Izuki Shun, one of Riko's middle school friends along with Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji and Tsuchida Satoshi. They finally made a decision to submit the club forms to the principals office but the brunette guy still wanted Hyuuga to join the Team.

After class, when nobody was there except Riko and Izuki "Ne Aida-san? We need a Coach and I think you're the only one who fits the job" he plainly asked her

"No thank you" she replied staring at him eye to eye "I'm only interested to Coach a Team whose worthy enough".

Riko was on her way home, she walk pass a court where she saw Hyuuga and the brunette guy. They were playing basketball, at the moment Riko took a good look at the brunette's status and she was impressed. She watched them play, Hyuuga lost they talked about something that Hyuuga seems to agree on

"Well that's quite of a game" Riko joins in the conversation "You guys needs a Coach, right?" she asked them, the brunette nodded "Then I will be delighted to Coach you" she smiled at the brunette

"Really?! Thank you Riko!" he smiled innocently, she was confused

_**'Wait, how did he know me? first of all, I didn't introduce myself at class and second, I haven't met him before'**_

"How do you know my name?" she asked a bit puzzled

"Hyuuga always talks about you when we were just kids" he smiled at Riko

"So you know him before?" Riko asked the brunette guy

"Yeah, he told me your name and some other things about you" he answered

"Really?" she asked and looked at Hyuuga who seemed still calm

"By the way this is Kiyoshi Teppei, I know him since we were five years old" he introduced him, Teppei offered Riko his hand

"Hi I'm Aida Riko nice to meet you Kiyoshi" she accepted his hand, Teppei chuckled

"Just call me Teppei".

The next morning, the newly created Seirin Basketball Team started to practice at the schools Gym. They have fun while training, Teppei let's them to while Riko and Hyuuga keeps them in control. At the end of the practice, after they changed at the locker room. Teppei, Hyuuga and Riko walked home together side by side Riko was in between them.

"Hyuuga I have a favor" Teppei started eyes sticked on their path

"Name it" the calmed Hyuuga replied slightly adjusting his glasses

"I want you to be the Captain of the Team" Teppei asked with his plain voice looking at the surprised Hyuuga and Riko

"What?! But you created the team" he asked the now smiling Teppei

"So? I may have gathered all of us together but that doesn't mean that I'm fit as the Captain" he stopped smiling and eyes straight to their way

"_**Baka**_! That's the exact reason your fit as our Captain" Hyuuga and Riko shouted at him. He slightly smiled

"But your fit for the job too" he simply stated still smiling.

Hyuuga sighed deeply before agreeing "Okay fine" he said simply looking away "I'll be happy to be the Captain" he finally showed a soft smile

Riko was happy to see the old Hyuuga, the one who smiles softly he's not that cold anymore. Riko hugged Hyuuga, softly pressing her head against his chest feeling his heartbeat. Hyuuga's eyes widen as he felt her body so close to his, Teppei himself was also surprised, his eyes widen a bit then he smiled. Hyuuga gently returned the hug.

"Kantoku?" he breathed the words on her hair softly, she pulled back

"Hyuuga you _**Baka**_" she pouted at him

"Where did that came from?" a slight tint of pink on Hyuuga's cheeks was shown as he asked showing fake frustration

"It's good to have the old Hyuuga back" she smiled at him making him to gasp a bit. Teppei stepped beside them wrapping his arms on the two

"Yeah it's good to see the old you again" he showed his goofy smile.

"What about a one-on-one Hyuuga?" Teppei asked his arms still on Hyuuga and Riko's shoulder

"_**Aho**_! You played a lot today you guys have to rest, you basketball heads!" she growled at them but truly she's happy because at last Hyuuga is back on track and she met Teppei, a very passionate guy on basketball. But she is worried about her boys if they over work themselves. The three of them happily went home together on each others hands.

**AN: Even if I edited this, the excitement never leaves me. So how is it now compared to my first post, is it better? or did it gotten worse? Please answer me. I need to know your opinion guys, thanks again for reading you can proceed to Chapter 2 now..**


	2. The Start Of You and Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**Chapter 2: **The Start Of You And Me

The next day, Riko was heading to school when she met up with her brunette friend

"Ne Riko, good morning" Teppei waved his hand with a bright innocent smile on his face

"Good morning Teppei" Teppei's smile faded replaced by a surprised look, he got over it and smiled again

"Ne let's go to class together now?" he asked

"Okay" she simply agreed giving a short nod

The two brunettes walked on the hall of school, and arrived to their respective classroom.

"Good morning Kantoku" Hyuuga greeted as Riko passed his line

"Good morning Hyuuga-kun, you too Izuki-kun" she replied smiling at them.

After classes Teppei and the others along with Riko, they went to the gym and started practicing. They informed them that Hyuuga is the Captain they all agreed but they do also think that Teppei is a fit for the job too. But he insisted Hyuuga for Captain. After practice, all of them were sweating of course they will, their Coach's training drills are brutal.

Teppei sat on the bench next to Riko who was standing still looking at her clipboard then Hyuuga came in and the two of them took a peek at Riko's clipboard

"Ne Riko, what's that?" Teppei asked placing an arm on Riko's head

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME! _**BAKA**_!" she furiously growled at him pushing Teppei's hand away from her with her childish-angry manner. Teppei seemed to know what will happen so he withdraw his hand whilst laughing of how she reacted on a single thing he did. Hyuuga was quiet just watching the scene

"Okay, alright Riko I get it relax" Teppei spoke the words still laughing goofishly

"What's so funny?" she asked glaring at him one hand on her hip the other holding the clipboard

"Oh nothing, it's nothing Riko" he ended his laugh with a bright smile

"Let's go Kiyoshi" Hyuuga called Teppei. The players changed at the locker room while Riko was at the gym waiting for Hyuuga and Teppei. After changing clothes, they went back to the gym

"Riko let's go" Teppei called her out and she went in between them. The rest of Seirin saw how they argued and laugh at the moment they left together.

Since then, the three of them become closer each day. They arrive to school together everyday, they argue, they laugh, they talk in class or in practice and in the end of the day they would walk home together. The other Seirin members saw how they were getting closer and closer. After three weeks, after practicing at the gym Teppei was wiping his sweat with a towel while sitting at the bench, Riko was standing beside him looking at her clipboard and next to her was Hyuuga who was drinking water from his tumbler.

They changed and the three have already left the gym, Izuki and the others walked home together

"Kantoku and Kiyoshi seemed to get so close together lately" Koga started the topic

"Yeah I think so too" Tsuchida replied

"It's the same as what happened with my first love" he continued Mitobe seemed disgusted at their current topic of love

"Oi! Stop it you two, Kantoku and Kiyoshi are just close don't get the wrong idea!" Izuki stated he was shouting a bit Mitobe nodded at what Izuki just said.

They continued walking until they walked pass a Maji Burger branch. At first they just didn't care but they suddenly saw Teppei and Riko eating together "Eh! Kantoku?! Kiyoshi?!" the four of them hid themselves

"Shouldn't they be with Captain?" Koga silently asked

"And this branch is in the opposite road of their way home" said Tsuchida. Many questions flew in their mind as they watched the two talk, laugh, and eat.

"I guess nothings different" Izuki started "They look normal to me" he added Mitobe simply nodded

"Yeah I think your right" Tsuchida agreed at Izuki's statement

"We should head home now" Koga suggested and they went on.

The next day, as usual brutal lessons and practices. Tsuchida, Koga and Izuki observed the two and nothing seemed different. Meanwhile, Riko and Teppei did become more closer and it came to the point where they always have dinner together and sometimes they would stay behind to finish their homework at the gym together. Those were the common things or activities they do together with Hyuuga but the odd thing is they started to do those things without him. It became more confusing when sometimes Riko was with the two of them and some occasions she was with one of them.

Another three weeks have passed. After they're cruel trainning Hyuuga and Teppei finished changing clothes, Riko was waiting at the gym "Oh Riko Hyuuga and I can't come with you today" Teppei said with his innocent-goofy look

"Huh?" Riko asked the funny thing was Hyuuga asked it along with her

"We're just going to talk about something" Teppei answered the question plainly.

They watched Riko and the others leave "What's this all about?" Hyuuga asked as he frowned his eyebrow at him

"Like I said I want to talk to you" Teppei said the words with his most sincere voice, Hyugga knew it was serious

"But first let's get something to drink" he suggested smiling brightly at him. They left the gym, and they look for a vending machine after having their drinks they continued walking.

"So what was that you want to talk about?" Hyuuga asked as he opened the can of juice "In fact, I too have something to ask you" he added after having a sip of his drink

"Ah really? What is it?" Teppei asked innocently

"Don't you change the subject! I asked you first!" Hyuuga bursted furiously

"Okay, okay Hyuuga" Teppei chucked as he spoke the words.

"I Love Riko" Teppei spoke those words with his previous sincere voice

"Huh? What?" Hyuuga asked staring at him he almost dropped his drink

"That's the thing I want to talk to you about" Teppei repeated his tone. Hyuuga knew he was serious and what he said was true, he heard him talk that way when they were kids

"Funny" Hyuuga chuckled a bit "I was about to ask you that" he drunk more of his drink.

"But why me? Why don't you go tell her and not me?" Hyuuga asked as he watched him drink his canned coffee

"Since you're our best friend, I was thinking if I should tell you first" Teppei rubbed his nape "I just need to talk about it" Teppei laughed.

Hyuuga arrived home, he immidiately went to his room and changed clothes then he proceeded to his studying desk. He tried to focus on his notebook and try to think of some answers to his homework but he can't 'cause the only thing is his head was the confession of Teppei earlier. He leaned his back on the chair for a moment to relax a bit, but it didn't work

_**"Ughhh! Damn it Hyuuga! Why are you acting this way? What's your problem?"**_ he uttered in his thoughts as he scratched his nape and closed his notebook and book furiously

_**"Ughh! Get a grip will you! Stop acting like your affected!"**_ he uttered again

"What was I thinking? And why would I be affected?!" he asked himself loudly

"Just forget it already" he pushed the chair away from the desk and turned it around pinching his nose.

He finally finished his homeworks. He dropped his pen on the desk and layed his back on the chair and pinched his nose as he turned the chair to his bed. He stared at his phone, then he stood from the chair and picked his towel to have a shower. Soaking his skin with warm water seemed to relieve him, when he had enough he turn the shower off and wrapped his towel on his waist one other towel was drying his black locks and he left the bathroom. After dressing up, he layed on his bed and tried to sleep although it didn't occurred immediately and he fell asleep around 12 to 1 am.

The next day, the usual things happened. After class "Aren't you guys coming?" Teppei asked Hyuuga and Riko as he and the others waited for them

"Oh you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Riko smiled softly at them as Hyuuga stared at her confused. When the others were gone Riko faced Hyuuga eye to eye

"What is it Kantoku?" Hyuuga asked simply, Riko sighed

"What did you and Teppei talked about?" she asked looking straight at Hyuuga's eyes "Is there something I should know?" she continued to ask

"I-I can't tell you" Hyuuga looked away "It's best if you'll know it from him" Hyuuga was still looking away but he can feel Riko was staring at him. They went to the gym and started practice. When it was over Teppei walked in front Riko.

"Ne Riko, do you have plans tonight?" Teppei asked after he stood from the bench and took a good look at the girl he was asking. Hyuuga and the others heard his question and they were all surprised.

"Huh?" she asked looking confused on Teppei's goofy and childish stare

"I mean, do you have somewhere to go tonight?" he asked again after he let out a short laugh "I want to talk to you and I was wondering if you would have dinner with me, my treat" he continued while rubbing his nape. Hyuuga stared at the two

"I have nothing to do tonight so okay I'll go with you" Teppei smiled slightly.

They changed clothes and when finished Teppei and Riko went to Maji Burger. They both ordered the same food, they started a conversation and started a new. They brought up many topics where they laugh and argue about. It seems like they didn't care of the world outside them. They left the restaurant and went home.

"The Interhigh will start about two weeks from now" Riko opened the topic as she turned to the other side of the street and stared at the people walking pass them.

"Yeah, better be ready huh?" he stared at the direction where she was looking

"Yeah we better be and we will" she chuckled while speaking the words. They were silent for a minute.

"By the way Teppei" she started

"Huh? What?" he asked innocently.

"What was the thing you want to ask me?" she asked and he widen his eyes slightly

"Oh yeah that" he chuckled

"Riko" he called out her name when he stopped walking and he stared at her eyes

"What?" Riko asked puzzled at his sudden change of voice

"It may sound crazy but I don't care" he stopped.

"I Love You Riko" Teppei confessed sincerely. Riko's eyes widen at his confession and her cheeks turned pink.

"EH! What are you talking about?" Riko asked trying to look away from his gaze but she failed

"You heard me Riko, I said I Love you" he repeated and the color of her face turned more darker

"It's okay if you don't love me back, I understand if you like someone else" Teppei gotten even more serious "I don't expect you feel the same, all I want is for you to give me a chance" he asked more serious "Will you go out with me?" he asked again, he waited for her answer for a long time.

"O-okay fi-fine, I'll go o-out with you" Riko stuttered probably because it was her first time to her someone confess to her. What made her more surprised was the next move Teppei made; his head is resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her tiny body, chest pressing against her head.

"You don't know how you made me happy just for agreeing in going out with me" he laughed as he spoke those words and he hugged her tighter. Teppei was more happy when he felt Riko return the hug and she chuckled. At the moment, Hyuuga was watching them, he saw everything right from the start. He saw how Teppei hugged her and how Riko returned it, he was happy for his best friends but the funny thing is that he also felt something hurt inside. He clutched a hand on his chest as though he was in pain

_**"What the?! What Am I feeling? What's happening to me?" **_he asked himself. It hurts 100x of any injury in basketball, he felt like his heart will break. He looked away slowly and went home absent-mindedly, he immediately took a bath. As the hot drops of water rush through his skin the same feeling occurred over and over as he remembered what he saw. After dressing himself up, he went to his bed and layed his body hardly on it.

The next day, Teppei and Riko walked together through the school's hallway but something changed. Something has definitely changed, They're laughs, they're arguments and smiles are different from before. They've been always that way, in class and in practices, every Seirin member noticed it but they didn't mind. The interhigh started and they won the first round-up to the third.

After winning their latest game, Teppei invited Riko for dinner again. It was Sunday, Teppei was waiting at the Maji burger wearing a white and grey shirt and pants. His eyes were wondering around looking for his date. When his eyes are now glued on her, she was wearing a sakura pink shirt and pants, her hair was in a pony-tail. They went inside and started to chat of things around them, they ate the same as always. They finished and as always Teppei insisted her to take her home.

"Well that was fun" Riko chuckled and nudged Teppei a bit, Teppei returned the chuckle

"I'm glad you enjoyed our night" he showed a bright smile, they went to a play ground. They played on the swing together.

"The sky and the place is nice" said Riko.

"Yeah it is" the two of them were watching the stars, then Teppei stopped swinging and stared at her face

"But your a lot nicer than the stars" Teppei whispered but Riko had heard it she stopped and quickly turned to Teppei

"Wha-what?" asked Riko.

"I mean it, you look good everyday" Teppei whispered at her. Riko seemed quiet, her eyes was glued on the floor and Teppei knew what she was thinking "Oh I don't mean to bring back the topic, I'm not pressuring you to answer me yet" said Teppei in a goofish innocent manner.

"No, don't be like that your not pressuring me it's just that I was thinking about it either" said Riko, Teppei froze. They stood up

"I..." she started "I think umm..." she stopped, no she stuttered. Teppei hugged her so she would stop talking.

"You don't need to push yourself too hard" Teppei breathed the words on her hair "I understand that you can't love me too" he continued

"But I do Love you" Riko whispered. Eyes widen, body freeze, and time stopped

"What?" Teppei asked, Riko returned the hug

"You heard me, right?" they chuckled, Teppei hugged her more tighter, pressing her more against him yet his touch was very gentle.

"I Love you Riko" he breathed those words on her ears as he buried his face on her shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I Love you too Teppei" she whispered her answer back to Teppei as she played with his brown locks. She can feel Teppei breath as he smiled that soon became a soft chuckle.

The next day everybody can feel the difference of their relationship now. As they walk together to their room, freshmen and seniors saw how they smile and laugh to each other. Teppei was so close to Riko and he can't help himself from holding her hands and swing it back and forth. They arrived at they're room, Hyuuga saw they're hands unsepparatable. After class they went to the gym just like how they went to school, Koga, Tsuchida, and Izuki noticed that sparkle on Teppei's eyes towards Riko (But they have noticed it when they saw them at the Maji Burger, they just ignored it thinking it was nothing) They still think something have changed.

After practice, Teppei and Riko gotten into an argument again. Riko turned away from him "I won't forgive you" Riko muttered

"Oh you will" Teppei grabbed her hands and gave it a little squeeze "Please forgive me" Teppei asked for forgiveness, and he was forgiven. There will always be small argument between couples like them. Hyuuga and the others stared at them

"I'll just go find something to drink" Riko left the gym.

"Ne Teppei?" Teppei faced his teammates

"What is it Hyuuga?" he asked in his goofy-innocent manner

"How were you and Kantoku now?" asked Hyuuga, Teppei smiled brightly at his teammates

"I'm happy cause.." he stopped "Riko and I are together now" they're eyes widen a bit

"You mean, you two are now in a relationship?" Koga asked, Mitobe froze

"Yup" Teppei continued to smile at them

"I knew something was with you two" Said Tsuchida

"Since when?" Koga asked

"Since yesterday" Teppei simply answered

"Congratulations Kiyoshi!" Koga and Tsuchida shouted, Mitobe nodded with a soft smile. Izuki turned to a quiet Hyuuga who was behind them

"Yeah congrats Kiyoshi" all of them turned to their Captain, he showed a smile.

"I think I should be heading home now" he turned to the door, he was reaching for the knob when it opened.

"I got-Oh Hyuuga-kun?-going home already?" Riko asked

"Yeah, I still have things to do" he tried to look away

"By the way" he turned back at Riko and so did she "Congratulations Kantoku" he looked down at her and patted her head, she looked at his face and saw his lips slightly curved. Then he left the confused Riko, she turned to her boys and was surprised that Koga and Tsuchida was already in front of her- they jumped to her and gave her a group hug

"Congrats kantoku!" they shouted

"Eh?! What are you guys talking about?- _**BAKA**_! I CAN'T BREATH!" Riko shouted at them trying to free herself from her boys

"Were happy for you and Kiyoshi!" said Koga while slowly releasing their frustrated Kantoku

"How did you guys knew?" Riko asked more calmed now

"Kiyoshi told us" Tsuchida answered, Riko turned to Teppei and she smiled

"Sorry guys we didn't tell you right away" she said in a shy and happy manner.

"That's okay, we understand" Izuki joined in and gave her a warm smile along with Mitobe, Teppei stood beside Riko and gave her a soft smile

"Ne Why don't we go out for a celebration for winning our game and for the two of them" Koga suggested cheerfully

"That's a great Idea- but" Riko spoke the last word sadly Teppei turned to her "I would love to celebrate it together with Hyuuga-kun, since his the team Captain and his Teppei's and my best friend" she sadly pointed out

"She's right a celebration without a close friend is not really fun" Teppei added.

They won the fourth round of the preliminaries so they advanced to the fifth round. They're up against two team in the same day, they spent they're free times in practice and joking around is still there.

**AN: Well I just edited them all hehe but still same plot, nothings changed. Please leave a review if you think it's better than the first post or this edited docs. are better. I'll give you guys some time to share your opinion so I will stop here and post the next chapters maybe next week but I'm not really sure. I'm really sorry I just need time to figure things out. Thanks again for your support!**


	3. A Favor From A Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**Chapter 3:** A Favor From A Friend

Today is the day, the day they'll face two teams. At the first game, it wasn't easy but Seirin won with 97 against 86 with Hyuuga ending it with a three. They were at the locker room and they were chatting about the game, laughing of some misses Koga did. In the middle of they're laughter a sudden silence conquered the place. Then ten minutes before they're final match of the day against ...

Kirisaki Daichi High, where one of the Uncrowned Kings are attending. Hanamiya Makoto, The teams' Coach and Captain he is known for his foul plays. Before the game started they exchanged handshake and thanks then the game began.

The flow of the game was normal but all of them can feel the pressure of the other teams play. When it was already somewhere in the third quarter, it was a rebound Hanamiya signaled the his teammate not to go yet and they let Teppei to go first and when Teppei was now on his feet the one signaled by Hanamiya injured Teppei's knee by stepping on it after he jumped.

Teppei fell down on the ground in pain, Hyuuga immediately accused Hanamiya for what happened

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD!" Hyuuga cursed grabbing Hanamiya's shirt "I'm sure you did that on purpose!" he shouted Hanamiya still wears that wide smirk in his face

"Woah there, you don't have any proof so stop accusing us" he continued to smirk more widely they heard the referee's whistle and

"YOU BAS-" Hyuuga tightens his grip on Hanamiya's collar and was unable to speak any longer when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"No, Hyuuga-kun stop" Riko, they're Coach stopped him from hurting Hanamiya not even the referee could not stop Hyuuga during his clutch-mode. Riko went to Teppei she held his head on her arms

"Teppei?" she whispered

"Riko? What are you doing here inside the court?" he asked in a low voice looking straight at her eyes, she didn't replied and Teppei stood up slowly and puts his weight on his other leg

"_**Baka**_! What are you doing?" she asked grabbing his arm

"I nee-need t-to continue the g-game" he was groaning in pain Riko stood in front him arms spread on each side to prevent him going on

"Your hurt! I can see that but you won't admit! Please ju-" Teppei fell on her shoulders she almost fell because of his weight over hers. Hyuuga helped her on him and took him to the clinic and they recommended to take him to a hospital. Of course the game must go on so Hyuuga can't come.

"No Hyuuga you must stay, If I'll leave along wih you who will take care of the game?" Riko was staring at his eyes

"But Kiyoshi is a friend and I can't just leave him and you I can't leave my friends when they needed me" Hyuuga responded

"That's exactly the point, the rest of our team needs you now to lead them" Riko pointed out "I promise I'll be back after bringing Teppei to the hospital and when I knew his alright" she continued and she left.

Hyuuga was back at the game, when it resumed Hyuuga and Hanamiya met again. Hyuuga was marking Hanamiya and vise versa, Hyuuga gave him death glares while Hanamiya enjoys it and sends back his widest smirks. Hyuuga occasionally glance at the benches to check if Riko have already come back. At last, she came just a few minutes after the game resumed. The game ended with Seirin's victory. Seirin immediately run to the hospital where Teppei is now. The Doctor came out after checking Teppei's knees

"How is he?" Hyuuga walked to the Doctor and asked very politely, the Doctor shook his head

"His injury is severe and he needs to have a surgery" the Doctor briefed

"A Surgery?" all of them asked and the Doctor nodded

"He needs to have a surgery on his knees but first we need to have an x-ray on it to check if there's any bones that cracked and then we proceed to the surgery whether the result of the x-ray is good or bad" he explained

"What will happen when he'll take the surgery?" Koga asked

"After the surgery he will be fine but-" the Doctor stopped "He won't be able to play Basketball anymore" he continued "If you'll excuse me I need to go" the Doctor left. All of them went inside and saw Teppei sitting on the bed looking outside the window, when he noticed they're presence he turned and showed a bright smile.

"Oh what are you guys doing here?" he asked looking them in the eyes with his innocent face

"_**Aho**_! Were visiting you! Isn't it obvious enough!" Hyuuga bursted out and he calmed himself up "So how are you?" he asked

"I'm feeling great" Teppei smiled

"_**Baka**_! We know you're just hiding it so please stop that, you stupid martyr!" Riko pinched his head and she tried to hide her tears. A few moments later

"Oh Kiyoshi we'll get some food, any request?" Izuki asked

"Anything is fine for me" he smiled, Izuki left with the others except for Hyuuga and Riko who decided to stay and watch over they're friend. It was very silent in the room until Hyuuga finally speak.

"I'll go get some coffee" he walked out, Teppei was still looking outside the window and Riko was staring at him

"Ne Ri-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence when Riko was already hugging him, she was crying he returned the hug even tighter. Later on his hospital gown were soaked of her tears. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door there stood Hyuuga who gazes upon them. He can see how Riko cried and how Teppei hugged her tightly as though he has no plan on letting her go. His eyes filled with sadness of seeing his childhood friends cry but most importantly seeing Riko cry. He last saw her like this was when her parents have divorced. He tightness his grip on the bag full of coffee for the three of them

"Ne Hyuuga?" Hyuuga glanced to see Izuki and the others with the food they bought from the cafeteria

"What's wrong?" Koga asked worrying about the look on they're Captain's eyes

"Oh its nothing" Hyuuga turns back to the window of the door seeing the same scene

Inside, Riko continued to cry on Teppei's shoulders. Riko moved her head to his chest and placed his cheeks against it, he slowly raised his palm on her hair and gently playing with every strands of her hair.

"Stop crying" he whispered, a few seconds later he successfully calmed her down, he pulled away. He showed her a bright smile hiding what he really feels, he caress her cheeks and slowly wiped her tears away. Her eyes were red and still watery.

"Everything is going to be alright" said Teppei before giving her his huge smile and finally her lips curved. His worries lessen as he saw her smile again. He let go of her face and patted her head.

"Teppei?" they heard two old voices coming from the other side of the door. Then the door opened

"Oh my goodness Teppei are you alright?" it was Teppei's grandparents, his grandmother rushed to check if his alright

"Yes, Granny I'm alright since they've taken good care of me" he brightly smiled at them, the rest of Seirin walked inside

"Thank you for looking after him" his grandpa said

"It's nothing, there is nothing we couldn't do for a friend" said Hyuuga after bowing his head.

His grandparents immediately talked to the Doctor to ask his condition. After knowing the truth Teppei's granny cried, her husband calming her down. When she was calmed down, they insisted for them to leave

"You kids should go home now, it's almost 7:30 pm your parents would be very worried about you" Teppei's granny said

"We already told our parents that we'd stay a bit longer to watch on Teppei" Hyuuga said politely

"No, you kids need a rest. You've just finished a game right? And we're very proud you guys made it to the quarter finals" his grandpa said smiling at them similar to Teppei's smile "We'll take care of things here" he continued. They bowed their heads before leaving the couple and they went home.

Hyuuga and Riko was walking home together. The atmosphere was silent, nobody spoke of anything, their eyes were glued on the way to their houses. Hyuuga occasionally glances at her- She looks so absent-minded.

"Ne Kantoku?" Riko didn't responded "Kantoku?" he repeated still she was silent "Kantoku?!" she was back to reality

"Huh?Oh Hyuuga-kun, What is it?" she asked

"Are you okay?" he asked even if he knew the answer is she's '_**not okay**_' Riko showed a coy smile

"Of course I am, Teppei may be injured but it's not like he will be forever" she said

_**'Well that's true' **_Hyuuga thought

"And besides, we advanced to the quarter finals and that's something to be thankful of" she patted his back "You did a good job Hyuuga-kun"" she smiled again then continued to walk

_**'It huts me more to see that you're lying that you're okay and that nothing is wrong when you knew that you're really hurting inside'**_ Hyuuga thought. When they arrived at their houses he immediately took a bath, after dressing up he dove his body on the bed and went to sleep even though he knew he can't.

The day after Teppei was brought to the hospital, Seirin would visit him everyday after practice bringing him food and comforting him. His grandparents were always there either but Seirin innsist for them to go home and took a rest. The third day, Hyuuga visited him by himself.

"Oh Hyuuga?" Teppei look him with innocent eyes after noticing his presence at the doorway

"How are you?" Hyuuga asked as he placed the bag of food on the table and sat on the chair beside the bed

"I'm fine thank's" Teppei smiled

"What did the Doctors told you so far?" Hyuuga asked

"Well he said I'll be fine if I took a surgery" he turned to the window

"Is that all?" asked Hyuuga

"He also said that after the surgery I won't be able to play basketball" he admitted Hyuuga's eyes widen and his gaze are now fixed at Teppei

"So what's your decision?" Hyuuga was worried for his friend

"I decided to leave and take a treatment in America" Teppei's gaze was still glued on the landscape outside the window

"Treatment?" Hyuuga sked in confusion

"The Doctor gave me another option which was take a treatment for one year after that I'm still able to play basketball" Teppei explained with a serious voice

"But you could just take the surgery, it's the best recommendation from the Doctor. You will surely be okay after that" Hyuuga lectured Teppei "If you're worried about the team, its okay. We'll be okay just to know that you are too, what do you think Kantoku will feel seeing you suffer?" he continued to lecture him

"She won't, cause we're not telling her anything" Teppei still sitting there straight

"What?" Hyuuga asked

"Please Hyuuga don't tell her" Hyuuga stayed silent

"We can't lie to her forever" Hyuuga finally said something

"Just for the moment, I'll tell her everything after the treatment" Teppei assured, Hyuuga sighed

"I'll go along with it unless she discovers it" Hyuuga said in agreement Teppei turned to see his face. Teppei smiled warmly

"I also have something to ask you, a favor" Teppei said Hyuuga frowned

"What?" he asked

"Take care of Riko for me while I'm gone" Hyuuga's eyes widen a bit "I want her to be happy and nobody except the two of us can make her smile, please watch over her more and comfort her like we always do" Teppei added, worried and as serious as the time he confessed to Riko. they stayed looking at each other for a minute when Hyuuga finally moved

"Of course I will. What kind of friend I will be to ignore a friend in need" Hyuuga adjusted his glasses, Teppei smiled warmly

They noticed someone at the doorway saying, "Hey guys" it was Riko carrying a bento box wrapped with a blue scarp.

"Riko?" the both of them looked at each other, Riko walked to the table and placed the bento then approached the two boys.

"Ne Teppei are you feeling alright?" Riko asked looking worried at Teppei while he responds with a nod and a warm smile

"I'm fine now that I you're here" Teppei continued to smile at her. Hyuuga on the other hand, was just watching them

"So um did you have dinner yet?" Riko asked plainly, Teppei shook his head then Riko turned away heading to the table to get the bento when Teppei stopped her

"Teppei what's wrong?" she asked worried and confused.

"Please stay here... Beside me" he slightly whispered, Hyuuga jolted at Teppei gasping for air and he clutched a hand on his chest. Riko sat on the side of the bed

"Why? is there something bothering you?" she asked staring at his eyes

"I just want to... Be with you more. Is that okay?" Teppei asked nicely looking straight to her eyes

"Mmm" she nodded in agreement, Teppei smiled oh-so warmly and snaked his hand on hers. Hyuuga sat on the chair beside the table as he slowly turned away to the door. They stayed like that for a while until Riko fell asleep on Teppei's shoulders and Teppei placed his head above hers and went to sleep leaning his back on the wall. Hyuuga left without making any sounds and sighed deeply as he slowly glanced at the window of the door; seeing Riko and Teppei together and turns away.

Riko woke up in Teppei's arm, she slowly moved Teppei's arm and sits up when Teppei pulled her to him that caused her to fall on his chest. He pulled her without any sign of force in fact he was so gentle. "Teppei?"

"I promise not to let you go..." he breathed of her hair "As long as you allow it" he added, Riko buried her cheeks onto his chest

Riko was fast asleep whilst Teppei held her tightly and kissed her forehead "I just want to be with you before I leave" he whispered onto her soft-smooth hair and inhaled her scent whilst he kissed her head.

Outside the door where Hyuuga sat on the chairs at the hallway; chin placed on top of his hand, eyes glued on the floor mind flowing all over the place and heart aching. Much to his discomfort he leaned his back on the wall and eyes on the ceiling barely breathing, he slowly closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

The day after that, Teppei was scheduled to transfer to a hospital in America; where the hospital's specialty is to treat patient's like Teppei's case. Hyuuga and Teppei told Riko that Teppei will travel to America and told her nothing about the treatment. At the airport, Riko wasn't there

"We're here guys" said Hyuuga

"So what time is your flight?" Izuki asked

"Just an hour from now" Teppei showed them a smile not letting them to notice his despair. They went to have coffee and ice cream before he left, Teppei would occasionally look around to see if Riko was there but she didn't come.

"We'll miss you Kiyoshi" Koga was holding a basket of banana and gave one to Teppei

"Oh thank you Koga, I'll miss you too guys" he smiled at them and they approached him in a group hug except Hyuuga

"Come Hyuuga, this won't be called a group hug without you" Teppei invited him and he slowly hugged them with a smile

"Ne I noticed Kantoku isn't here" Izuki looked around to find they're Coach just in case she did came

"I thought she'll be here" said Tsuchida, Teppei's bright face faded away but he hid it from his teammates

"I guess it's time for you to leave" said Hyuuga and Teppei nodded

"Farewell Kiyoshi" they all said waving their hands and his grandparents and him left. The rest of Seirin went their separate ways, Hyuuga went home thinking why Riko didn't show up. In front of his house, he reached for the keys on his pockets when he heard whimper and sobs. He looked where it came from, the other side of the barrier where a crying Riko sat. He immediately run to the entrance of they're porch and approached her

"Kantoku? What's wrong?" he asked. He saw her cry before but this time was different. Riko look up at him and continued to cry. Hyuuga sat down and hugged her tight to calm her down, she continued to cry more on his shoulders

"I thought it would be easy for me not to see him before he left but..." she sobbed and stopped for a second "But I never thought it will hurt more not saying goodbye" she continued to cry unstoppable

"Shhh stop crying" he breathed on her hair as he gently pressed her head onto his chest whilst she gripped his shirt tightly and sobbed heavily on him. He did whatever he can to calm her down but the only thing he could do for her now is to comfort her and listen to her. Riko let go of Hyuuga's shirt and bowed her head slightly and leaned to his chest

"I'm such an idiot to remain here" Hyuuga shook his head, he pulled two fingers and took her chin and tilted her head to face him

"Stop saying such things to yourself" he cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away gently "Don't worry I'm here for you" he whispered to her face and she hugged him, Hyuuga returned the hug tighter than hers. Later on when Riko stopped crying, they sat on the grass leaning their backs on the barrier of they're houses

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-kun" Riko whispered, Hyuuga quickly glanced at her in confusion "I think I annoyed you"

"No I'm not annoyed, I'm here to comfort you like I used to" Hyuuga's lips curved on the corners a bit

"Thank you Hyuuga-kun" she smiled back

"Is your father home?" Hyuuga asked looking at her house, Riko turned to where he was looking and glanced back to Hyuuga

"No his at the gym, why?" she asked a bit puzzled

"I was worried maybe he could see us out here and misunderstand the situation" said Hyuuga focusing his eyes on Riko

"Silly" she laughed punching him softly on his arm "Don't worry he's not there" she continued

"That's what I've been waiting for.." she stopped laughing "It's been a while since I last heard you laugh" he stared on her eyes and she smiled at him warmly

"Well now you should go inside or you'll catch a cold" Hyuuga stood up and offered her a hand which she accepted

"Okay _**Captain**_" she teased they laughed and she went inside her house and so did Hyuuga

That day was full of sorrow by seeing a friend leave and witnessing the other to suffer but he was able to prevent it from going worse. Being best friends means you care for each other and you will catch the other if they will fall. But sometimes, in catching your friend you haven't noticed that you were falling too yourself.

**AN: I don't know if I wrote it correctly or did I overwritten it BUT~ I do think it's fine in my opinion so I ask you guys of your opinion as well.. and sorry for my mistakes on every chapter... Yeyy Chapter 3 is done see ya guys next time...**


	4. Healing Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**AN: I'm a bit sad 'cause this fic seemed left behind... So here you go, I will change that. Hehe. Enjoy reading**

**Chapter 4: **Healing Hearts

It never stopped, the pain won't stopped to hunt her while he was away. She was afraid that the person she love will lose the thing that he love.

Since Teppei left, Hyuuga did whatever he can to do what's right. It was hard for Seirin to continue without an important person, not just as a teammate but their friend. They were up against the Three Kings Of Tokyo, Senshinkan, Seiho and Shutoku. Seirin was overpowered completely by their opponents that tripled their score. It was tragic, losing completely in three games in a row, but the worst part was, they were incomplete.

They trained hard to get stronger the next time they would face each other again. But in the process, one of them still can't forget.

Months have passed, he can see her smile again but he knew pain lies deep within those smiles. In the end of the day, he would hear her cry again behind those barriers. He would immediately come for her aid even if he was aware that it's not him who would make her feel alright. Almost everyday the same scenario repeats over and over

It was the last day of school

"Ne Kantoku?" Hyuuga called his childhood brunette friend after practice

"What is it Hyuuga-kun?" Their brunette Coach turned to him with an innocent look

"I just want to walk with you" Hyuuga smiled at her, then Koganei looped his arms on Hyuuga

"Me too" Koga smiled at their Coach and their irritated Captain

"GET OFF ME!" Hyuuga shouted frustrated

"Yeah Kantoku" Izuki wrapped his arm on Riko's neck "It's our last day as freshmen so let's go together and have fun!" Izuki stated happily and full of excitement

"YEAH!" everyone except the quiet Mitobe, the smiling Hyuuga and the shocked and happy Riko

"Okay, let's go" said Riko cheerfully

"_**HAI**_!" they all left and went to different places where would have their definition of the word 'Fun'. Izuki bought a little teddy bear for Riko to make her happy a bit.

"Izuki-kun you don't have to" Riko pushed the toy back to Izuki gently

"No, please just take it" Izuki insisted smiling softly at her, Riko's lips curved slightly. It was good to see thei Coach happy again and they went on.

All of them tried to make that day special for her, just a few moments only to wipe those pain away from her heart. She smiled, she laughed, she chatted with them, the others thought it was slightly gone but Hyuuga knew it was still there. When their celebration ended, Hyuuga and Riko parted ways with the others. Riko was quiet, like Mitobe. In front of the barriers that separates their houses

"See you next time Hyuuga-kun" Riko turned to Hyuuga and smiled weakly then she turn around. She took one step forward when she was stopped by Hyuuga

"Riko" He grabbed her shoulder, she turned to him

"What?" she asked weakly

"Can we talk?" Hyuuga asked nicely and Riko nodded. They sat on the grass where they usually talk, Riko's Dad was still at their gym. Riko was sitting properly while Hyuuga leaned his back on the barriers behind him as he watched her sit beside him silently

"So what do you want to talk about?" Riko asked still weak and her eyes was fixed on the floor

"I don't want to talk about anything" Hyuuga answered "I'm waiting actually" Hyuuga continued

"Waiting for what?" Riko's voice was still weak it hurts him more

"Don't play coy with me, I what comes next" Hyuuga said coldly, he was angry but not at her, he will never be mad at her. Hyuuga pulled Riko's shoulders to contact with his

"Hyuu-" Riko tried to mutter but Hyuuga silenced her by gently leaning her head to his shoulders with his hands.

"You can cry now" Hyuuga mumbled, and she bursted in tears. She continued to cry and sob that Hyuuga's uniform was soaked with her tears. It hurts him more to hear her cry like this but he doesn't want her to keep the pain inside and hide it forever. When she was finally calm

"I think you need to go inside now" Hyuuga stood up and offered her a hand which she accept

"Thank you Hyuuga-kun" Riko simply said in front of their door "Good night" she smiled normally

"See you next time Kantoku" he waited for her to go inside before he left and went home

Even at vacation Riko and her boys practiced when they have time and at the same time they rested. They improved, they have learned many things but their true happiness was when Riko was normal now

On time at practice, Hyuuga did something on purpose that activated Riko's cold side

"_**BAKA**_! WE STILL HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO! REMEMBER!" Riko shouted at her after he punched him on his shoulders hardly and coldly

"Yeah I know, I know I was kidding around" Hyuuga chuckled as he rubs the part where Riko punched

_**'I'm glad to have you back, Kantoku'**_ Hyuuga smiled to himself at that thought

After that, the old days came back to life even without a special member of the group but who said the rest are not special. In fact, to them every member of the group are special for one another, that's their definition of 'Friendship'.

Just like how seasons change, they began anew. School year began and Seirin met two extraordinary players. Kagami Taiga the wild Tiger and Kuroko Tetsuya the Shadow and Phantom Six member of the all-star team named Generation of Miracles

Of course, major changes came, their plays doesn't revolve around Hyuuga and Teppei anymore but Kagami and Kuroko. Shortly after their paths collide. Riko was able to schedule a practice match between them and Kaijo High.

They faced one of the GoM, the copy cat Ryouta Kise. They have difficulties at first, their game against Kaijo became their way on knowing one another, like an acquaintance party. Kagami learned how to coöperate with his Shadow Kuroko and how to cope with his Captain during clutch time.

They won the match but Kuroko was injured. After the game they immediately head to the hospital to check it out and good news it's not severe. It reminded Riko of the past that one of her boys was injured but the only difference is what happened to Teppei was worse than this case.

Right after the game, they practiced for the interhigh when they learned something about their first opponent. A 6'7 foot tall transfer student named Papa Myaba Siki who is currently attends Shinkyo High.

Their tactic was working well, thanks to Mitobe-kun who teached Kagami the trick. As the game progress Riko noticed someting about Kagami and his jumps. So did the Papa A.K.A Otou-san noticed Kagami's ridiculous jumps either. Seirin won in 79 vs. 67, after the match Otou-san said to 'play well on their next game for him' Kagami agreed then this Otou-san said '_**Baka, Baka**_' he even said he will be back and he will never lose next time. Those words totally made Kagami frustrated.

They advance to the second round and was easily to win au to the third, they reserved Kuroko's strength. The third was strange cause after the game the other team was bowing their heads at Kuroko and Kagami unstoppably.

After the fourth round, they advanced to the fifth round where they would face two Kings on a single day. Seiho High and Shutoku High. They would face Seiho first, a defensive team who use's old martial arts to combine them with basketball. Kagami had foul problems and he was forced to be subbed in, a few moments, Koganei was unconscious and Kagami insists on subbing him in the game and Kuroko volunteered himself to replace Koganei. Later on Kuroko met up with Tsugawa. They won because of Hyuuga thanks to Kuroko who passed the ball to him.

Right after their match against Seiho, Shutoku was finished either, Midorima showed a weak smile knowing Seirin made it either. Their match against Shutoku began after two minutes nobody have scored yet. Until Otsubo throwed the ball to Takao and met up with Hyuuga and passed the ball to Midorima who was farther from the three-point line but not exactly at the mid-line and shot a three. Kuroko countered with his whole court pass. Kagami and Midorima marks each other while Takao, the perfect counter weapon for Kuroko and the possessor of the Hawk Eye.

Midorim showed his whole court three. Seirin was overwhelmed but Kagami discovered Midorima's weakness. The longer the distance from the hoop, the longer it takes for him to shoot. Just a few second on the last quarter, Midorima was about to shoot a three knowing that Kagami cannot jump anymore, Midorima pushed Kagami to his limits but Kuroko blocked his shot. Seirin won against the Light and Shadow of Shutoku Midorima and Takao.

Kise watched the game along with his Captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. Kise said to himself that it won't be long, Seirin will face Aomine. Kagami's knee's are still to weak to cope up with those ridiculous jumps of his. Kagami the ace Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki. They played a one-on-one that made Kagami to worsen his state.

At the quarter finals, block A is Seirin, block B Touou Academy, block C Senshinkan and block D Meisei. Seirin will fight Touou Academy at the first round.

Not knowing that the ace of the Generation of Miracles actually attends Touou Academy, they were shocked of the news. They all thought that every member of the Generation of Miracles entered well-known school's like Kise who attends Kaijo High and Midorima in Shutoku.

In the game, Aomine said he won't be there until the second half. Imayoshi Shoichi, Touou's Captain describes themselves as the 'opening act' and that they're just cute little kids compared to Aomine. At the first quarter they were unable to catch up at the worst possible time Aomine came at the second quarter. He didn't scored when he played 5 minutes before the second quarter ends.

But Touou and especially Aomine was overwhelmingly wide that Kagami was forced not to play the rest of the game. Right after their lost in their first game, they lost at the rest of their games in the championship league and they didn't make it to the semi-finals.

A day after the quarter finals, Hyuuga walk Home along with Riko again

"Ne Hyuuga-kun?" Seirin's brunette girl Coach called out

"Hmmp" he simply hummed in response

"What's wrong?" she asked at the raven-haired Captain

"Oh it's nothing" Hyuuga chuckled while saying the words "By the way, how are you lately?" his question made her to twitch in surprise

"Oh~ me of course I'm fine, wha-what do you think?" Riko faked a smile and on her last words her pitch lowers and it bothered him "Well I guess see you tomorrow, bye" Riko was acting weird like she was hiding something from him, she was nervous. She turned to look away and escape but Hyuuga hugged her from behind. She was stunned of her childhood friend's actions

"Please stop it" Hyuuga mumbled "I can't stand to watch you cry anymore, I don't want to see you hurt anymore. But I can't make you happy" Hyuuga continued, Riko was silent and still. Hyuuga pulled away and Riko faced him again "You're strong, fierce and smart it's not you to cry easily. You would fight before you cry" Hyuuga stared at her eyes "Please stop hurting yourself, he'll come back" Hyuuga hugged Riko tightly

"How could you be so sure?" she asked weakly almost in tears

"Because he promised he will" Hyuuga responded softly, she pulled away

"You're right, Teppei will come back" she hugged him and smiled softly "Thank you Hyuuga-kun" she whispered softly before slowly pulling away "Good night" she turned to walk away when Hyuuga pulled her arm to face him again

"Good night'' he smiled softly before cupping her left cheek and leaned forward to kiss her right cheek. He paused for a few seconds before Riko pulled away

"Bye" Riko weakly smiled and left. Hyuuga was surprised of his own actions

"It's exactly how I thought it is" he smiled to himself whilst walking home

_**'Her cheeks are soft and smooth'**_ he continued to smile until he arrived back home.

He was sitting on in front his studying desk, he was still smiling and he remembered the event that happened a while ago. He snapped out

_**'No Hyuuga you can't. She's your best friend and you other best friends Girlfriend'**_ he pinched his nose _**'Ugh! How could you be so stupid!'**_ He uttered and took a shower after finishing what he was doing. After dressing up, he immediately went to sleep.

**AN: So this chapter would be kinda lame but still same events as the real series of KnB but I still nead to change them... Hehe and umm Thanks to ****rose-roxanne**** and to those who read this and fav or follow this fic... Again thank you very much and review please...**


	5. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters. The said anime belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**AN: Thank you for those who supports my fanfics I hope you will until the end... Now enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 5: **Homecoming

The next day Hyuuga excitedly woke up and did his daily procedures before running to school. He happily run through the hallway of school

"Excuse me" he slipped himself through the crowd. He stopped running and walked through the doorway "Good morning everyone!" Hyuuga greeted everyone in the room

"Wow! Looks like Hyuuga slept good last night" Izuki teased the teen as he sat on his chair

"Or maybe his dream was good" Koga joined the conversation

"Oh umm it's not that" Hyuuga shyly responded as he scratched his hair, then he glanced to where Riko was she was silent

Hyuuga was happy throughout the day, at practice Hyuuga was quiet and serious as ever while their Kantoku haven't spoken a word since this morning. She was holding her clipboard while sitting on the bench, she usually watch them play but now she looked really bothered

"I think I'll go get something to drink" their brunette Kantoku stood from the benches and left the gym silently

"What do you think happened?" Tsuchida asked after watching their Kantoku leave

"Who know?" Izuki responded as he turned away

"I remember it's been a year since Kiyoshi left, right?" their raven-haired Captain slowly glanced at Koganei who started the topic

"Yeah now that you said it, yeah he did" the teen with closed eyes as always responded then the tall guy who didn't talk nodded in agreement

"Maybe that's the reason she's been acting this way" Koganei glanced at the gym's doorway

"Excuse me but who is Kiyoshi?" Furihata and the other freshmen asked

"Oh yeah the first years don't know him yet" Izuki was holding a ball as he smiled at the first years "The founder of Seirin basketball club, Kiyoshi Teppei the Center our Ace" the possessor of the eagle eye informed the freshmen

"Then why would he be the reason Kantoku is acting different?" the current redhead ace asked

"We don't have the right to say anything about it" the raven-haired Point Guard's smile faded away

"Why not?" Kagami asked plainly at the shorter teen

"I think we don't need to talk about this anymore" The Captain adjusted his glasses

"Please say it senpai, we're really curious" the first years pleaded Izuki to talk

"Fine just don't tell Kantoku that I told you guys, okay" Izuki whispered at them

"Okay" the three first years zip their lips as Kuroko and Kagami was standing beside them trying to listen

"Well Kantoku and Kiyoshi are in a relationship" all the first years jaw dropped at the information

"EH?!" the three musketeers shouted in shock

"SERIOUSLY?!" Kagami asked also in shock at what their senpai said

"Izuki you said it yourself that 'we have no right to say anything' BUT YOUR THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM EVEYTHING!" the scary Captain scolded Izuki

"Well they do have the right to know something but not everything" Izuki chuckled as he scratched his hair

"We're in trouble if she discovers we were talking about her love life" Hyuuga pinched his nose "But let's forget about it and proceed to our practice sessions!" Hyuuga commanded

"HAI!" all of them responded

"Yeah that's right, that's right" they heard a voice coming from the doorway, they all turned to look at the person talking "Let's practice everyone" the guy was tall, has brown hair, brown eyes, and thick eyebrows

"Oh~ KIYOSHI!" the second years jumped at the tall brunette guy

"Were glad you finally came back" Koganei was smiling brightly at the taller teen

"Are you okay now?" Izuki asked excitedly and happily

"Yes I am" the tallest teen of the group happily replied

"When did you came back?" Hyuuga asked as he adjusted his glasses a bit

"Since yesterday" Teppei smiled brightly and goofishly at them all

"Teppei?" they heard a weak a voice from the doorway, they all turned to see Riko with a bottle of water

"Riko" the tall brunette guy smiled wider at the girl, Riko dropped the bottle of water and run towards Teppei and hugged him tightly

"Your back" Riko mumbled, Teppei returned her hug more tighter

"I told you I will and now I'm here" he whispered on her ears gently and softly with longing. She broke the hug

"How's your leg?" Riko asked as she took a look at Teppei's injured leg

"I'm completely healed now Riko" he smiled her again

Teppei changed to his pink t-shirt and white shorts.

"I was gone to heal my injury for a year. Kiyoshi Teppei, 193 centimeters, 81 kilos, my position is Center nice to meet you" Kiyoshi was looking normal as the first years observe his appearance

_**'So this is the guy who created Seirin Basketball club'**_ the three first years thought

"Well now let's have so much fu~un!" Teppei placed his hands at Hyuuga as he smiled goofishly and brightly

They continued to practice as Kagami was being forceful then Teppei approached the redhead teen

"Kagami-kun I'm excited to play too, but it's kinda unfair to make me one of the starters because I'm an upperclassmen. So why don't we play a one-on-one for the starting position" Kiyoshi has this mysterious smile on his face

But then Kagami agreed and in the end Kagami won the game, after their one-on-one match Kagami immediately left the gym. After practice, Kiyoshi invited Riko for dinner to Maji Burger where they mostly hang out together

"So how are you?" Kiyoshi started the conversation

"I'm fine" Riko looked away as she drink her soda

"But what about us?" Riko immediately turned her gaze back at Teppei surprised of his question

"What do you mean?" Riko asked innocently at Teppei question

"What happened to us?" Teppei asked again but with a weak smile

"Nothing changed" Riko smiled back at Teppei. After they ate at Maji Burger, Teppei insisted on walking her home "Why didn't you told you came back?" Riko turned to the tall guy beside her

"I want to surprise you" Teppei scratched her nape as he smiled goofishly and brightly at her

"Well you succeed" the two of them laughed

"Riko?" Teppei called out nearly a mumble

"Yes?" Riko glanced at Teppei with a smile

"I have something to tell you" Teppei's voice was serious

"What is it?" Riko asked innocently and curiously

"Nothing I just want to say that I miss you" Teppei wrapped his arms around her again

"I miss you too Teppei" Riko smiled as she returned the hug

_**'I don't want to make you feel disappointed when you are so happy'**_Teppei buried his face on Riko's shoulders as he tightens the hug

"Umm Teppei" Riko called his name

"Mmm?" he hummed on her shoulder in response

"You're kinda choking me" Riko said bluntly as Teppei realized how tight his arms were on her. He released her

"Oh sorry about that" Teppei chuckled goofishly and rubbed his nape. They continued their way to Riko's house where they stopped at the porch

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Riko smiled as she faced Teppei who smiled back

"Yeah see you" Riko turned away when she stopped and turned back to Teppei "What is it?" Teppei asked in confusion

"Why don't we have dinner tomorrow with my Dad?" Riko smiled weakly as she asked shyly

"With your Dad?" Teppei asked repeating the invitation

"I was wondering, I think our parents have to know about our relationship" Riko was looking straight to Teppei's brown innocent orbs

"Well you have a point, yeah that will be fun" Teppei smiled brightly at Riko

"Great, see you tomorrow" Riko waved her hands at Teppei as she walk away

"Umm Riko?" Teppei stepped forward as he called her name

"Yes Teppei" Riko turned back at Teppei, he cupped her warm cheeks with his abnormally large hands and kissed her forehead oh-so gently. Riko hold Teppei's both hands that are placed on her face

"I Love you" Teppei mumbled as he pulled away but his hands was still on her cheeks

"I know" she smiled as she pressed her hands on her cheeks more "Your hands are so warm and soft" she closed her eyes at the moment she felt the warmth on his hands, he smiled at her and continued to caress her cheeks

"Your cheeks are warmer" Riko took his hands with her and squeeze it a bit as she stared on Teppei's eyes

"Good night and sweet dreams Riko" she let go of his hands and gave her one last smile before he left. He was walking on the streets back to his grandparents house

***Flashback***

**-Yesterday-**

Teppei happily and excitedly walked on the streets with a bright smile on his face, he just come back from abroad because of his treatment. He didn't attended school yet and decided to surprise his girlfriend about the good news. In front on the house, Teppei saw two figures standing in front of the house

_**'Is that Hyuuga?' **_Teppei hid himself on the bushes as he watched them talked to each other, Hyuuga back was the only thing he can see from him while he can see Riko's face. What shocked him the most was the next thing that happened

Riko was about to proceed inside when Hyuuga pulled her arm to face him again. After a few seconds he leaned on Riko's face which was clear to Teppei's eyes that Hyuuga kissed Riko. His best friend kissed his girlfriend.

Teppei slowly turned his away as he closed his eyes and gasped for air, he was about to turn back when his body told him to leave. He did, silently.

***End of Flashback***

Teppei continued his way to his destination still in shock, confusion and in doubt at what he saw yesterday.

_**'Was those real? Was that really Hyuuga? Did he really kissed her?'**_ Teppei asked continuously on his mind as he took every step of the way absent-mindedly

_**'No they won't do that to me, they would never do such a thing' **_Teppei assured to himself and went home

Meanwhile, Hyuuga was laying on his bed flatly as he stared at the ceiling he rubbed his eyes before removing his eyeglasses and placed them on his desk and went back to watching the ceiling

***Flashback***

Hyuuga walking home alone today, one hand inside his pocket. he arrived at the side of their house when he spotted his Kantoku with his best friend Teppei who happens to be her boyfriend.

He stopped and watched them together, Riko turned away

"Umm Riko?" Teppei's voice was audible enough for Hyuuga to hear him. Their Kantoku turned back then Teppei pressed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Hyuuga suddenly felt heavy dropped on his chest that his heart-break. He was still watching them when Riko hold Teppei's hands to keep them on her cheeks right until to the point where Teppei bid farewell. He immediately went inside the house after witnessing the couples' sweet moments together

***End of Flashback***

Hyuuga closed his eyes and smiled to himself

_**'I'm happy for you guy'**_ Hyuuga continued to smile _**'I'm glad to see her smile again' **_but then it faded away after he felt his chest tensed up, it hurts inside, he cant's breath, he felt uneasy so he sat up and clutched his chest

_**'This can't be, no stop it already Hyuuga. You know you can't'**_ he rubbed the part where it hurts the most before going to sleep

The next day, Riko was back on walking through the hallways while skipping happily. She arrived at their classroom and she smiled at everyone then proceed to her chair and sat down happily

Hyuuga watched her and shook his head before looking away with a smile and spotted a tall male with brown hair who smiles like a child goofishly

At Seirin's gym, Riko and Teppei was having a short chat before they started practice

"It's good to see them like this again" the cat face of the group smiled as he watched their Kantoku smile again as she usually do

"Yeah I'm glad that things will be a lot more easier" the possessor of the eagle eye agreed then he glanced to their Captain who was beside the pile of balls and shoots three's. He was quiet since this morning

"I never thought that Kantoku has a boyfriend judging from her habits" Kagami mumbled beside his Shadow who just listened to his comment

"That's because girls don't like you sometimes" the bluenette Shadow shot a deadly comment at the redhead's face

"WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?!" the redhead light protested

"Kantoku is still a girl and girls are to be respected and cared for" Kuroko lectured the tall ace of Seirin and leave him thinking

_**'Even Kuroko is lecturing me about girls'**_ Kagami brushed that thought and watched their Kantoku then turned to Izuki who was watching their clutch shooter Captain Hyuuga _**'But I have some other feeling about this one'**_ Kagami observed them curiously. After practice

"I have to go guys, bye!" Riko smiled before waving her hands a 'good bye' at her boys and run away happily

"Is she having a date or something?" Tsuchida asked in confusion

"Perhaps, well they haven't dated for a long time so let them be" the quiet Captain finally spoke up as they watched their Kantoku leave "We should leave now" Hyuuga suggested his voice was lazy and tired but something more though his teammates can't tell what exactly it is

**AN: Heyy! I have to apologize for leaving you guys in a clip hanger on all my fics, **_**GOMEN**_**!. Okay so what do you guys think? please a review. Oh I a question to you guys please I need answers... I have two other ideas I was planning on making them a story do you guys think it would be nice to post them too? That's all... See you next time!.**


End file.
